Ouran Highschool Host Club (My point of veiw of me going to school)
by isfanastyandlovereal
Summary: This is about the day after the Jungle part so please enjoy and Rate BTW! I would recommend this for mature teens it does get very inappropriate) (or at least it will.) DISCLAMER! I DON'T OWN OURAN! THE ORIGINAL PEOPLE DO! Oh some character may be out of character
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
I walked out of the airplane and into Tokyo airport. I head into the Men's room and get into to a stall. I fixed my hair and put a on bald cap. I put on a very pale blonde haired wig and make myself flat chested. I stick in my blue contacts. I looked in the mirror. Whoa I look like a guy. I fixed my voice and made it deep. I made it sound deep but not to deep. I walked out. (from now on when I wear the wig I talk like a guy unless I say I talk like a girl.)  
"You ready?" I asked my friend Raven.  
(Raven is also dressed as a guy but didn't fix her hair or her voice.)  
"Yeah..." She replied.  
I see Tamaiki and kept my head down.  
"Oh god..." I whispered to her.  
"Hello Welcome to Japan I heard we go some new student from America visiting so I decided I would give the tour once we got there! I'm president of The Host Club. I-"  
"Yeah yeah cut to the case..." Raven said.  
"Welcome to Ouran!" Tamaiki stated.  
I sighed.  
"We start tomorrow..." I informed.  
Tamaiki grabbed my stuff and he shoves it into his limo. He does the same thing with Raven's stuff.  
"After you!" He gestured towards the car.  
I stepped in it a little nervous and Raven followed.  
His show-fer drove us to the school with him sitting next to me.  
"Actually today is tomorrow you crossed the international date line..." Tamaiki informs me.  
"Oh well..." Raven said shrugging.  
"Yeah but school just ended so I will show you The Host Club!.." he yelled.

****************************  
Tamaiki pulled me and Raven into the third music room.  
"Welcome to The Host Club!" The host club said in unison.

WELL what do you think let me know If I should CONTINUE!  
(btw don't yell at me and say why are you doing this to your point of view! Well I wanted to so... please let me know if I should continue!)


	2. Chapter 2

alright this is chapter two and i would like to thank you all my reviewers and viewers. thank you :)

Chapter 2

"Oh god..." Raven says.  
"Hi.." i replied. I waved my hand and saw all the guys. I walk closer towards them.  
"So i have to join this club cause it says im required and so is she.." i pointed towards Raven. Kyoya steps and towards me  
"Sorry we're full.." he stated.  
"So are the other clubs..." I stated.

I turned and see a vase. I get a big grin on my face. I knocked over the vase having it shatter into a million pieces.

"Oops...sorry.." I let out.

The twins looked over at me and said  
"That was an 80 million yen vase.."

I felt Kyoya breathing on my neck. I turned around and see his eyes glaring with evil in them. It looked like I could see ****.

"Pay up.." Kyoya said.  
"Do I look like a rich person? I'm a Fucking commoner!" I yelled almost losing my guy voice.

"fine you and your friend are joining the club...but each of you have to pay for the vase." Kyoya in formed me.

Raven gave me a glare.

"She doesn't have too I'll pay it off myself..." I raised my voice a little.

Kyoya chuckled a little.  
"Fine but for now you work your butt off for six months and if something goes wrong...I'll add more..." He said grinning.  
"Fine.." I let out a sigh and walked over to Raven.  
"Looks like we're going to be here longer than two weeks..."  
"Gee thanks.." She whispered sarcastically.

Well what do you guys think should I write some more? any ways what will happen now? Please write a review and I would like to thank piggythelaw :) for writning one :)


	3. Chapter 3

( talking like my normal self.)  
"What!?" I dad screamed on the phone.  
"shh dad.. not so loud.. and I'm acting like a guy and I'm no suppose to talk like this..look I have to work it off...I'll call you later..." I hung up my phone. i step outside of the closet and see Tiffany. she come over to me.

"Look I have to go next week..." Raven said.  
"No you can't leave me..." I said almost yelling and talking like a guy again.  
"Fine but how are we gonna afford it?" she asked.  
"Well you can stay at a hotel..."  
"That will work..." She replied.

I walked over to the club. I continued walking as Raven stopped to go over to the twins. I walked over to Haruhi.  
"I know you're a girl.." I whispered.  
Haruhi gasped.  
"how did you know that I was a girl?" She asked loudly. Thank god no one was in the room besides me, Haruhi, Raven and the rest of the club.  
the host club gasped. As raven and I were quiet.

"How did you know?" they said in unison.  
"I know these things..." I said.  
"Well...then..." Haruhi said quietly.  
"Don't worry Haruhi... I won't tell a soul..." I said. Haruhi shivered as I said those words.

"Speaking of which..I'm going to need a place to stay...I'm giving my friend my staying money so she can stay for as long as possible." I informed.

Everyone turned towards Kyoya as I stare at him.

"Huh fine fine only because it benefits me.. so I will see you after the club has ended..." Kyoya said closing his book and fixed his glasses.

I looked at the clock. 2:30pm school ended just now. Tamaki came running over he hands me a uniform.

"Get dressed we need girl to meet you..." he said shoving me in the changing room.

I hurried up and got dressed. I slip on my blazer. I took a look in the mirror. I pass off as a pretty good guy. I walked out. and Tamaki pulled me into the music room. He got me in front of all the girls.

"This is..." He turned towards me. "What's your name?" he whispered.  
I thought for a moment.  
"Graison..."  
"this is Graison. He's a new host.. he's the sensitive type..." Tamaki said.

Tamaki chose for me I guess it will cover my evilness. All the girl started Screaming.

I heard the door open. It was my best friend Alisa. She saw me.  
"Hey I know you..." she said.

What will happen to me now? I hope you are enjoying this :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Michelle why are you g-"  
"Don't tell a soul...or ill break your neck!" I raised my voice. (Still sounding like a guy.)  
"Whoa geez..." she says.  
"You promise?"  
"Yea..."  
"Crap I have to stay at Kyoya's...house." Alisa grabs me my the neck of my shirt.  
"You need to get me in his house!"  
"No! Its lucky enough im already staying there..." Alisa is face to face with me.  
"You bitch.." she says in a jokingly voice.

I laughed unlocking the door. I led her back to the music room.  
"She wants to see Mori." I told them.  
Alisa growled at me. She punched me. I shoved her forward and Mori caught her. He smiled at her. Alisa looked at him. "Sorry Garison is being a jerk." She replied in her nice lady voice.

I looked around trying to find the clock in the big room. I finally found it. Only 3:17 p.m. God dang it about two more hours.

Mori smiled and lead her to a table. They sat down and I could hear her laugh every now and then. Unfortunately, I know what most girls want... the sensitive type. I sighed a little and looked around.

A girl sat at my table.  
"Hi I'm Bethany." She told me.  
"Garison, can I tell you your eyes are just amazing?" I told her.  
"Thank you." She blushed a little. "I still feel slightly stupid."  
"Why?" I asked in a sensitive tone.  
"I feel useless like I can't do anything."  
"No.." I placed my finger under her chin and stared into her eyes. "Please continue.." I replied pulling my hand back.  
Bethany was blushing majorly now. "Oh okay.." She replied quietly.  
I heard the girls screaming in the back round. I glanced quickly at the clock. 3:57 p.m., only a half an hour has passed.  
"No one ever listen to me.." She told me sadly. I grabbed her chin and stared into her eyes. We were almost kissing.  
"Well they are stupid, because you are important to me so please. I want to listen.." I heard more screaming in the back round.

We talk and talk about her feelings until 4:25 p.m.

"It was amazing talking to you Garison.." Bethany told me.  
I smiled. "No, No, my pleasure, by Bethany." I said waving. She came up and hugged me. She blushed walking away in her yellow dress. I smiled then flipped my hair. Girls started screaming. I smiled.  
"Time to go girls.." Kyoya said readjusting his glasses.  
The girls screamed as they were shoved out by the twins.  
"It was amazing seeing and talking to you Mori." She said.  
"Hope to see you again.." Mori said.  
"Maybe," Honey went up to Alisa. "Bye Alisa-chan." He said in his sweet little voice.  
"See you tomorrow.." I told her leaning against the wall trying to act cool.

The host club looked at her.  
"How do you even know her?" Karu asked.  
"Well, we use to uh," Alisa paused. "We dated for a while." Alisa told them.  
The twin give funny looks. Mori wasn't really shocked. Honey just smiled. Tamaki gasped. Kyoya just fixed his glasses.  
"Yeah... bye.." She said then just left.

Kyoya grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me out the door. "We need to go," Kyoya told me not making any eye contact. His driver pulled up and he shoved me into his some what rich car. He threw my luggage in the trunk and got in the car and pulled out his laptop and started typing. I looked like an idiot laying on the seats. I sat up, knowing Kyoya knew something he wasn't suppose to know then again he is Kyoya.

A/N: sorry it took so long guys... but anyways here's chapter four and also I am making like a cross over with Ouran and vampire knight... Also a harry potter one with Ouran maybe but the cross over with Ouran and Vampire knight is for sure being made... but I will post it after a certain chapter happens in this story like where I would have continued off or I just might do a whole new story I don't know but anyways... I will have five out way sooner than this one came out... I worked on it all day today so I hope you are happy... there one certain viewer that loves this a lot and likes reading it... so five will be out soon lovce ya guys.

~ isfanastyandlovereal


End file.
